This invention generally relates to devices and methods for sorting fasteners, and more specifically relates to an in-line sorter which can be implemented in a fastener feed system.
Fastener feed systems presently exist in the industry. Oftentimes, a batch of fasteners includes some fasteners which are not of the type or size of the rest of the batch. In other words, most fastener batches are not 100% uniform, and contain some anomalies (these anomalies may be referred to as “foreign fasteners”). Sometimes, foreign fasteners cause a feed system to jam, thereby causing the assembly line to shut down, and down time charges to be incurred. In fact, the fact that batches of fasteners are not 100% percent uniform is the number one cause of downtime in some engine and transmission assembly plants.
Automatically feeding fasteners in high volume production environments is relatively new in the industry (at least on an industry wide basis). Sometimes, no steps are taken to reduce the likelihood of system jamming due to foreign fasteners. Simply, when a jam occurs, a maintenance person is called upon to clear the jam. To decrease the likelihood of jams, the industry has generally switched from bowl feeder systems (which are more likely to jam) to step feeder systems (which are less likely to jam). Some fastener feed systems are intentionally designed to make it easier to clear a jam. To further decrease the likelihood of jams, often an OEM that is running an assembly line will demand that a fastener manufacturer deliver a batch of fasteners having zero defects (i.e., no foreign fasteners). Obviously, to deliver batches with no foreign fasteners requires increased cost and/or production steps.